Two Children Went Walking
by Hugabouv
Summary: This is an original work short story. It is about the journey of two friends, one that changes one forever, and lets the other say good bye.
1. Chapter 1

Two little children went walking down a gravel road, alongside the railroad tracks.

One dressed in blue, one in pink. Said Wednesday to Pugsley, "Are you cold? If so I can bring you a coat."

Pugsley looked up to heaven and surly replied, "No, Wednesday I don't need a coat. It is just a soft breeze and I don't need such things."

Wednesday smiled and look down, "Pugsley, I brought a basket to collect your things."

Pugsley looked thoughtfully over to Wednesday and took her hand, "Then we shall walk together." He smiled wistfully.

Two children gathered strange bits of fluff drifting in the air.

Pugsley reflected thoughtfully, "Hey Wednesday, I should look on the bright side." A silence weighed heavily upon the air as they continued.

After a while, Wednesday stopped and arched her eyebrows as she patiently waited for Pugsley's eyes to rest upon her countenance.

Finally Pugsley exhaled reflexively and spoke, "I will no longer worry about dust bunnies eating me or my box getting wet."

Both continued in silence, Wednesday swinging Pugsley's arm as she balanced the basket handle in the crook of her arm.

As they reached their goal, all the tuffs filled the basket, tenderly gathered and loved.

Wednesday called out, "Pugsley, Do you hear them?"

He strained to hear, his eyes swept along the roadsides, "Yes, Wednesday I do. Who are they? Did they suffer the same disrespect as I did?"

Wednesday bowed her head with the gravest of expressions, sapphire eyes glistening, "No dearest Pugsley, they suffered far worse."

Her eyes scanned warily following Pugsley's gaze.

"Pugsley, they were dumped here years ago, murdered." She breathed. A collective shiver passed through the children. Pugsley kicked a rock.

"Wednesday, what are we to do?" He shifted nervously.

Wednesday straightened her back and looked determined.

Imperiously she said, "Pugsley, you will never be forgotten; but these souls are never remembered. We shall greet them and offer them tea. We shall listen, learn and love."

Pugsley thought for a moment, straightened his back and wrapped his arm protectively around his dear Wednesday, "You're right Wednesday!" He quietly placed a chaste kiss upon her forehead as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Wednesday pulled the basket closely to her chest and spoke emphatically, "Oh Pugsley! Ashes to Ashes, dust to dust, the wind may carry us but it is not forever."

Another larger tear fell upon her shoulder and she shook. "Pugsley, I will not desert you."

He rubbed his cheek upon her forehead gently saying, "I know, I know." His breathe raggedly exhaled; they both continued together.

Wednesday, October 24 2013...


	2. Chapter 2

Pugsley slowed and looked out over a dry meadow, with limbs laid out and artfully strewn. He intently listened hardly noticing Wednesday as she burrowed into his shoulder.

Pugsley cupped his mouth and called out, "Is there anybody out there?"

Wednesday felt fear, but Pugsley seemed to hear an answer. He smiled confidently, "Come, Wednesday."

He lifted her left hand and looked down upon a tin foil ring as he led her into the brush. Wednesday pulled her basket closer and widened her eyes, "Pugsley if I follow you I will get stickers on my clothes."

His eyes hardened, "Nonsense, Wednesday I will protect you." He turned and drew her into a path that only he could see, breaking back the weeds as he walked determinedly. Wednesday trembled as she followed.

They heard the ground roil and froth as strange twisted souls with limbs sticking in odd directions emerged from the depths. Pugsley seemed to expect this but Wednesday trembled harder, reminding herself that Pugsley promised to protect her. She muttered soft prayers.

Marred faces greeted the young pair, the leader's face was particularly grim as he tried to look surprised, and spoke quietly, "We have never been visited by your kind." He looked over Pugsley closely and rubbed his broken chin, "Oh it has been two no maybe five years since we have had a visit of any kind."

Pugsley looked grave, "Time is different here, slower I think, sir." The young man nodded, "Only the man that put us here visits. He calls us his pets. We know when he plans to add to our numbers when he brings shovels to soften the dirt."

Wednesday peeked out around Pugsley's arm and piped up, "We came to share tea and listen to your stories." Pugsley stiffened.

The others gathered around all smiles twisting in horrific shapes that could create nightmares. Wednesday gulped and suppressed her revulsion. Pugsley was filled with compassion and a small tear twisted down his cheek.

A table appeared filled with food and tea. They all sat together looking to Pugsley for prayer. The youngest of the group reached out the moment "Amen" was pronounced and Pugsley could not deny his hunger either. They all smiled while Wednesday quietly nibbled at her food.

Pugsley asked, "What is the man who put you here like?"  
The leader spoke first, "He is smug. He thinks if he keeps making his white pickup look like a rail truck he will never get caught. So far he is right."

The young man looked teary and hid behind his teacup. His fingers fought to hold the cup upright. Others in the group muttered things about the strange man with the pickup being very strong, or preying on the innocent and being cruel, then a few started to cry out.

Pugsley thought long about what he heard with concern. He finished the meal with them and thanked each one. Wednesday was overcome with pain and chose to kiss each one on the forehead with compassion.

She repeatedly said, "I will not forget you."

As they turned to leave Pugsley surveyed the whole scene and thought proudly of his Wednesday. She was thoughtful.

As they entered the broad dirt road, Pugsley brushed off Wednesday's clothes and spoke carefully, "Their stories touched my heart and rent my soul."

Wednesday reached up and tussled his hair saying, "Dear Pugsley that is what makes you so special." She smiled kindly and they continued their strange journey.


	3. Chapter 3

Pugsley and Wednesday continued a discussion of the morality of leaving the forgotten ones undisturbed. They debated who to tell and how much of what they understood being only children walking along a dirt road that paralleled the rails. Pugsley thought that it was sad to think that they were never going to be loved and remembered.

He thought about the time he laid in the cardboard box, safe secure and thoughtfully observed. His mind wandered again to his Wednesday, "Wednesday you never asked more of me than I could give, yet you follow me even into this darkness." His eyes traveled from her feet to her long braids as he thought about the meanings of loyalty, kindness and mercy.

Wednesday laughed lightly, "Pugsley you're dreaming, really with you there is no darkness only light." He smiled shyly and reached over to caress her hand. Somehow Wednesday was growing up, but he could not place why he felt so. Wednesday stifled a yawn as the day seemed to close.

"Pugsley where shall we go to rest?" she drawled between more yawns. He smiled slyly and patted his front pockets for his trusty pocketknife. He smartly replied, "You are lucky to have me because I know how to make a shelter out of limbs." Pugsley headed to a small grove where he made quick work of small boughs and limbs all the while keeping an eye on his dear friend.

"Pugsley, what will we lay upon?" she muttered contritely, "I did not bring any coats or blankets."

Pugsley distractedly felt his pockets once again and dug deep into his back pocket finding a small stack of thermal blankets that reflected silver in the fading light. He smiled as a lighter fell onto the ground, "Wednesday don't worry, we will be warm and comfortable together." She returned his smile as Pugsley laid out blankets.

Pugsley started a small fire and beckoned Wednesday to curl up on his lap. She held the basket tightly to her chest. She burrowed into his chest as he rested his chin on her head.

As he fell asleep, Pugsley thought how odd, he spent his whole life thinking about other trivialities and yet in this last ending here he was surrounding the one person he never thought cared about him yet she thought only of him. He mused to himself, "what life have I lived to deserve such devotion?"

Wednesday shifted forward into his right shoulder. He moved to hold her tighter in the darkness. 

The Story you have read is base upon a psychic event that was real to those individuals that encountered such.  
The people in this story are real. Both lived, one is passed over.  
The events of this story are related to real events of a passed over individual.  
The two people in this story were in love, once engaged to be married.

One was foolish and let their best friend pass out of their hands.  
One was so heart broken that they moved away for a lifetime.  
The two individuals believed the other did not love them, so moved on with their lives... never recovering.

They were parted until the death of one, when that person finally found a way to reach out and connect.  
One individual in this story was cremated and placed along a railroad track.  
The location is famous for being haunted. It is well known for over a century.

If this story is to redefine your perspective on what life is really, what sacrifices you may have had on your behalf without your knowledge, then as a writer I have succeeded.

If you believe in life after death ... Love Never Dying, then contemplate all the opportunities you have missed, whose love you may have never seen yet still exists... and make a difference.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
